


What's the Difference?

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Sam brings Dean cake instead of pie and things get a little hairy (wink wink, nudge nudge)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	What's the Difference?

“Hey,” Sam said, getting your attention “I’m gonna go get some food, you guys want anything?”

“Ice cream.” You said, not looking up from your laptop.

“Cherry pie.” Dean said and Sam just rolled his eyes. Grabbing his phone he headed for the garage.

“You and your pie.” You laughed lightly.

“I love me some pie.” He muttered.

“Is it just me or is Sam’s hair looking extra fabulous today?” You joked.

“That kid needs a haircut.” He stated.

“Let him live.” You said. He muttered something under his breath and you both continued your research.

•*•*•*•

“So, they didn’t have ice cream so I got you some cookies.” Sam said, passing you a pack of Oreos.

“Nice substitute.” You said, thanking him.

“And they didn’t have pie so i got you cake.” You could see the irritation in Dean’s eyes. Sam had decided that pie and cake were one in the same and it pissed off Dean to no end.

“Cake?” He questioned.

“Yea,” Sam shrugged “what’s the difference?”

“Oh you’ve done it now.” You joked.

“W-what’s the difference?” He glared “The difference, Sam, is this is cake. If I bite into it, there isn’t any cherry or apple or something. Its just-just no Sam.”

“Well you’re gonna have to deal.” Sam shrugged and walked over to his room.

Dean grunted but started eating a slice of cake anyway. You kept searching for information on the case and every now and then you heard him mutter something under his breath.

“What’s the difference.” You heard him grumble.

•*•*•*•

“Dean!” Sam’s yell echoed throughout the bunker. You grabbed a gun and ran out into the hall, ready to kill. You found both boys standing in the library and burst into fits of laughter.

Sam was standing holding clumps of hair in his hands, yelling at Dean. From what you could tell, Dean had given Sam a buzz cut last night.

“What the hell Dean!” Sam shouted angrily.

“Long hair, short hair.” Dean shrugged “Cake, pie. What’s the difference right?”

Nobody would hear the end of this for the months until Sam’s hair started growing back.


End file.
